The Disappearing Act
by sTILL-wRITING
Summary: Liberty's cousin Camille had no idea she had a special gift, now she must use it to help Manny.R&R always
1. Cousins

**Camille**  
  
"Hey, could you point me towards the cafeteria? This map is like...backwards or something." I asked the girl I recognized from somewhere, I think I saw her in the newspaper a couple of days ago. I didn't have time to read the article, but I think the paper said her name was Manny. She jumped and looked around, as if I were talking to someone else.  
  
"Me?" She asked in almost a whisper. I nodded.  
  
"Oh! Wow. Uh, even better, I'll take you there myself. I'm Manny, you're new here, right? Carmen?" I smiled. _She seems nice...creepy, but nice_.  
  
"It's Camille actually, but good guess. How did you know that, I don't think you're in any of my classes?" All day I'd noticed Manny wondering the halls of Degrassi, no one seemed to notice her, even though she was beautiful, and she didn't seem to have any friends either. I saw a lot of people look at my strangely, as if talking to Manny was a crime.  
  
"I'm in and out of classes actually, it's like I—_haunt_ them or something." She said smiling. I laughed.  
  
"It's all good I guess. How long have you been at Degrassi?" Manny sighed.  
  
"It seems like forever, no, I will be here forever. It sucks."  
  
"Grades that bad?"  
  
"You could...say that." Manny said slowly. Ok, maybe she didn't have friends because she was so weird.  
  
"Can I ask you something else Manny?" I asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why don't you have many friends? I mean, you're beautiful and nice...I'm sorry if I'm getting personal, I just wondered and—"  
  
"No, it's ok. I did some stuff last year, and I got pregnant, and...well, things didn't work out, I made one big mistake and now I'm paying for it, big time." We entered the cafeteria and I went to get a soda, when I went back to where we were standing, Manny was gone.  
  
"Camille!" I turned to see Emma waving me down. I'd met Emma during Math when she saved me from answering a killer equation that I didn't understand.  
  
I walked over to her table where she was sitting with her boyfriend Chris, JT, Kendra, Toby, and Liberty, although I wasn't too thrilled to sit at a table with Liberty, I did anyway.  
  
"Hey y'all." I said cheerfully sitting down next to Kendra.  
  
"How's your day at Degrassi going so far?" Emma asked me.  
  
"It's been ok. Ya know, it's the strangest thing—"  
  
"I miss her." JT said suddenly. Toby patted JT's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's getting over a loss." Emma explained.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry." I suddenly felt so out of place, so new. I noticed Liberty staring at me and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Problem?" I asked.  
  
"There's no need to get an attitude with me Camille." I hated Liberty, I always had, and no matter how hard anyone tried to make us like each other it would never work.  
  
"Oh shutup."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Dag, do y'all fight all the time?" Chris asked me. I nodded.  
  
"We're not exactly the closest of cousins." 


	2. Yearbook

**Camille**  
  
"Are you ok?" Manny asked me. I was sitting against my locker thinking about my mom and how she was doing. I missed her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just...thinking, about stuff, ya know?" She nodded sitting down next to me.  
  
"Do you ever think about death? I mean, not _death_, just...the afterlife? Do you like believe in all that stuff about ghosts roaming the earth haunting people?" I shook my head no.  
  
"No, ghosts aren't real. I mean, I'm sure there's life after death, but just not on earth. You're either in Heaven or Hell, this or that."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
"What's that mean?" I asked, I wanted Manny to be my friend, but she just acted so strange sometimes.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing, um, I'm gonna go, bye." She said hurrying off. I'd been at Degrassi for about two weeks now and Manny always seemed in a hurry. And come to think of it, she wore the same thing everyday. She could've been one of those people who buy ten of everything, but it was still strange.  
  
"How's life down there?" Emma asked from up above me.  
  
"Shutup." I said getting up.  
  
"Just kidding. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just worried about this girl I know, she's like become my best friend, but she acts weird." Emma looked down sadly.  
  
"No, I didn't mean you! You don't act weird—"  
  
"It's not that, it's just, when you mentioned best friends, I thought about someone I've tried to forget."  
  
"Sean?" Emma laughed.  
  
"No, not Sean, even though he's hard to forget too."  
  
"When's he getting out anyway? I wanna meet him."  
  
"Oh, he's only serving 6 months, he should be out in about a month." Sean, Emma's ex boyfriend was sent away a couple of months ago, she still liked him, I could tell, but I never said anything, she seemed happy with Chris.  
  
"Wanna come over? I have to baby-sit Jackass so I need company." I laughed. Jack was Emma's two year old brother, he was so bad but adorable.  
  
"Aw, he's two, what do you expect?"  
  
When we got to her house, Emma's mom, who asked me to call her Spike (isn't that cool?), was rushing out the door. She works a lot, Emma told me ever since her dad died her mom worked a lot. That really sucked, I mean, I know how it is. That's probably why Emma and I are so close; we've both lost our fathers, I'm just glad her mom didn't go crazy like mine did.  
  
"Jack! What are you _doing_?!" Emma cried out. Jack was covered in chocolate syrup and was wrapping himself in toilet paper.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy!" Jack yelled. It was always fun watching Emma chase after her little brother, it was very amusing.  
  
I was going upstairs to the bathroom when I swear I saw a flash of Manny going down the basement stairs and into Emma's room. I went downstairs to investigate but she wasn't there. I did however, find an old Degrassi yearbook. 2003-2004 year.  
  
"Cammy? Where are you?" Emma asked.  
  
"You're room." Emma came in and saw what I was looking at.  
  
"Oh God, not the yearbook. Well, at least you haven't found my 7th grade yearbook, I burned that one." I laughed. We flipped through the pages and Emma pointed out people for me. Sean was hot, very hot, but not my type.  
  
"Aw, Manny looks pretty." Emma face suddenly changed. She grabbed the yearbook from me and put it away.  
  
"Emma?" _What a bitch_.  
  
"Don't mention Manny, okay? Just don't." I nodded. Ok, I had 3 letters for her **P-M-S**. Geez.  
  
"I'm gonna go." I said going upstairs, stopping to pat Jack on the head.  
  
"Cammy!" I smiled. Jack was a sweetheart. I grabbed the chocolate syrup and paper towels.  
  
"Give her hell Jacky." I said dropping them on the floor for him to pick up. _No one yells at Camille Van Zandt._


	3. Confessions part 1

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad y'all like the story! R&R always, enjoy! Oops, I forgot something.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters, only my idea for this story, and of course Camille.  
  
Camille**  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Emma?" I asked Manny leaning against my locker. I was supposed to be in English, but Manny had convinced me to skip so we could hang out. Hey, I figured if she skipped most of her classes every day and never got in trouble I could skip one little English class.  
  
"Emma? She mentioned _me_? Listen, I'm sorry, but whatever she told you, I have an explanation, ok? I was upset and I knew I should've—"  
  
"Manny. Calm ya self! Emma and I were just looking through an old yearbook and when I pointed you out she went crazy." _What is up with her? It's like she has some sort of secret that she won't tell me.  
_  
"Emma and I were best friends, we've known each other since forever actually. Everything changed in 9th grade. I had this new image, and I started acting differently, seeing tons of guys, and eventually making a devoted boyfriend cheat on his girlfriend who has hated me ever since--"  
  
"He couldn't have been very devoted to her." I cut in.  
  
"Right, well, things went a little too far one night, and a couple of months later, I learned I was pregnant with his child. I told my mom and she didn't freak like I expected her too, but she did make me have an abortion, I mean, she didn't make me, I wanted the abortion too...sorta." I was going to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she moved away.  
  
"No, I don't deserve to comforted Camille. I did a terrible thing, to my unborn baby, to Craig, and eventually to myself." _Craig? Who was Craig, and whoever he was what did she do to him that was so terrible.  
_  
"He _wanted _the baby Cammy. Craig would've been a great father; I did a horrible thing to him. He's been through _so_ much. His mom is gone, he had an abusive father who just 3 years ago died in a car crash, and I took away everything from him, his baby and me. I will regret everything I did for the rest of my...for a long time." I'd never had too many friends. I was always a loner. I didn't get into all that annoying teenage drama, but suddenly, I was sucked right in, because now, I had a friend, and it seemed like she needed me, especially right now.  
  
"I'm so sorry Manny. But, honey, you can't spend the rest of your days living in the past. You have to move on with your life. I'm sure Craig, and Emma, and whomever else you hurt, will eventually forgive you. Just don't give up. I mean, you can seek counseling and your parents can hire the best shrink in town, just _please_, don't give up." I didn't want Manny to hurt herself. For once in my life, I had a real friend. One whose life could even possibly be as fucked up as mine was.  
  
"Would it make you feel any better if I told you my life isn't perfect either?" I asked. Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Puh-leeze, you're perfect. You're beautiful, you have a nice body, great friends, a loving family who trusts you to get on a plane from Cali all the way to Toronto." That's where Manny had it wrong. I wasn't perfect.  
  
"Manny, do you even know why I'm here living with my aunt and uncle and not at home?" She shook her head.  
  
"My mom...she's been married a lot of times. And her fourth husband, she really though he was the one, but a couple of months ago, we came home from shopping..."  
  
**_{5 MONTHS AGO}_**  
  
**"I should've bought those straps! They would've gone so cute with that red and black mini!" I said complaining to my mother as we got out of her black BMW. She threw her keys into her purse and walked to the front door.  
  
"It's not my fault you over spent. I know I'm not your _financial advisor_ or anything, but if you weren't so busy buying those $150 dollars earrings maybe you could've bought the straps." That was my mom for you. Always throwing something in my face.  
  
"Yeah whatever." I said pressing the intercom button.  
  
"Jacky boy! We're home and loaded with clothes, open the door we're dying out here!" I yelled jokingly to my step dad. We waited a couple of minutes. I hated it when he ignored us. My mom pressed the button this time.  
  
"Jack open the damn door!" No reply. I looked at my mom worriedly. She sighed and put her bags down and started digging through her messy purse. After a good five minutes she found her keys and opened the door.  
  
"Jack!" I yelled. I hope he's ok. I went into his study where I found a note on his desk.  
  
**_Lisa and Camille,  
  
I'm a screw up and I don't want to ruin your lives any longer. I've hid the secret for months, but I have to tell you the truth now. I lost the company. I lost everything, my money, my office, and I'm afraid I'm losing my family too. Don't worry honey, I'm not leaving you, I'm never leaving you both. Check upstairs. I'm so sorry. I love you both so much. And Camille, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter, and I hope you know that, I love you honey. Lisa, you know I love you.  
  
I'm so, so sorry,  
  
Jack E. Sanford._  
  
**"Mom, what's he talking about?" Before she could answer me she bolted up the stairs. I followed after her, not knowing what was really going on.  
  
"Jack! Jack where _are_ you?" My mom yelled searching the guest bedroom, then my room, then the bathroom, then the other guest bedroom, the library, and then finally her bedroom.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" My mom yelled. She fell to the ground shaking and crying. I was too scared to look, but I did anyway. And there Jack was. Hung on the ceiling. Below him was another note. I grabbed it.  
  
**_Take care of her Cammy. Help her.  
  
-Jack_  
  
**_{END OF FLASHBACK}_  
**  
"Still think my life is _perfect_ Manny?" I said wiping the tears away. I'd never told people about Jack, it still haunted me, every night I had a different dream about him and he kept telling me the same thing. _Take care of her, **help** her_. I did take care of her, for as long as I could. My mom went crazy, she tried to kill herself because she wanted to be closer to Jack, she tried so many times, and so many times she failed. It was a _sign_, a sign that meant that my mom should live, but she couldn't see that. She was put in an asylum.  
  
"What happened to your mom?" Manny asked quietly.  
  
"She was put in an asylum. Jack's suicide drove her over the edge. I don't know how he could do something so _stupid_!"  
  
"No, it wasn't stupid! He thought it was for the best Cammy! Can't you see? He--he was _confused_." And she just ran.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled after Manny. I didn't have time for this. I just told her something that was very hard for me to deal with and she yelled at me and ran. _What was Manny hiding from me? _


	4. Confessions part 2

**A/n: I spent a lot of time on this chapter (believe it or not). Please review it sucks when only 1 person does, even though I'm grateful for that one.  
  
Camille  
**  
"Are you Craig?" I asked a tall boy with curly hair. I'd seen him around school but had never actually talked to him, that is, until now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Craig. You're..."  
  
"Camille. I just transferred here about a month ago."  
  
"Oh, ok, hi. What's up?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"I was wondering—"  
  
"Could we walk and talk, I'm gonna be late for science." He asked closing his locker. I nodded and followed him down the hall.  
  
"I have a question...about a girl you once went out with."  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"No, Manny." Craig stopped walking. His cheerful expression was gone and had been taken place by a solemn one.  
  
"How do you know about Manny?" He asked me. _How did I know about?_ That was a stupid question.  
  
"How—how do I know about her? Craig she's like my best friend, I see her almost everyday." He gave me a funny look.  
  
"Look, I don't know—"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how sorry she is for having the abortion, she told me all about it yesterday—" Craig grabbed my arm and pushed me into the janitors closet. _What the fuck?_ I thought he was going to lock me in there until he went in as well and closed the door behind me.  
  
"You're like a psychic right? Or a median?"  
  
"What? No I can't see the dead or anything. Why are we in here? Let me out Craig."  
  
"Not until you tell me how you've supposedly talked to Manny."  
  
"She's around school all the time. I mean, she skips class a lot, but she's cool. You should know, I mean you did go _out_ with her. And why is everyone so shook up when I mention Manny? Emma had a temper tantrum and now you're looking at me like I'm crazy."  
  
"Camille, did anyone _tell_ you?" He asked me worriedly. _Tell me? Tell me what?_  
  
"No, tell me what?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Manny, she—she committed suicide two years ago." I gasped. _No, no this wasn't real, he was playing a joke on me, everyone was.  
_  
"No. She talks to me, everyday. She's around this school all the time."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me Manny's _ghos_t is haunting Degrassi?"  
  
"Not her ghost damnit! Manny is not dead."  
  
"Yes she is! Camille I loved her, I'd know if the girl I loved was dead or not."  
  
"Prove it!" He grabbed me once again. He opened the door and pulled me towards the main office.  
  
"I need to see the 2003-2004 yearbook please." He told the secretary.  
  
"Is there a reason, Mr. Manning? And why are you two out of class?"  
  
"Yearbook! Please." Startled, the secretary dug through a cabinet and pulled out the yearbook I'd seen at Emma's. Craig grabbed the yearbook and started flipping through the pages. _What is he looking for?_ I wondered.  
  
"Here." He pointed it out. Craig wasn't joking, he was..._dead_ serious. There was a picture of Manny.  
  
"In memory of Manuella Santos, you're with the angels now." I read. I looked at Craig, who looked at me. _Oh my goodness, this can't be—no it is. I can't believe it._  
  
"She...I...I've talked, _we've _talked. This is so surreal." I said sitting down in the nearest chair. Craig sat beside me, not breaking his gaze.  
  
"So you're a median?" He asked. I nodded no.  
  
"Not me, my grandmother and my mom, well my mom was. I guess, I just never thought I was like them, I never thought...I _never_." He nodded. _I can't believe this._  
  
"Is everything ok Mr. Manning, Ms. Van Zandt?"  
  
"Van Zandt? Are related to—"  
  
"Liberty, yes, but that's the least of my worries right now. Can I make a phone call?" I asked.  
  
"Is it an emergency?" The secretary asked. I nodded.  
  
"It's urgent that I speak to my grandmother." She handed me the phone and I dialed my Grandma's number.  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Cammy? Is that you?" My Grandma asked.  
  
"Yes. I have a problem, Grams."  
  
"What is it, baby?"  
  
"I know a dead girl. Grams, this girl she talks to me, but she's—she's not _living_."  
  
"Baby! You know the what the means?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Why are you happy about this? Grandma! This is bad, I don't want to see dead people!"  
  
"But you can. Honey there's nothing I can do about it. Tell Manny I said hi though. Bye baby." It took me about ten seconds until I realized that Grandma probably already _knew_ about Manny.

"This is sick." I said running out of the office. The hallways of Degrassi were empty. It would've been the perfect time for Manny to come and haunt me. I needed to get away from here.  
  
"Camille! Hey!" I turned to find Manny walking towards me as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"You lied to me Manny! You made me think you were normal. That you were my friend, but no, you lied to me. Why didn't you tell me you were dead?!" I yelled. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"I can't believe this. I'm talking to a ghost, fucking great!"  
  
"Camille, don't act like this." The office door opened. _Craig.  
_  
"She's here isn't she?" He asked me looking around. I nodded.  
  
"Manny, why are you doing this? Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Because I need closure." She said. Not like he could hear her.  
  
"She wants closure." I said.  
  
"But why here? Manny, why are you haunting me? What do you want? If you're looking for help, you've come to the wrong person." I said to her.  
  
"No, you're the right person, Camille. You can help me." She said walking away. I started to grab her, but she disappeared.  
  
"Manny, please say something!" Craig yelled.  
  
"She's gone Craig." I said quietly.  
  
**{later that night}**  
  
"My mom wanted to make sure you're ok." Liberty said coming towards me. After the incident with Manny I'd called my aunt and explained everything to her and she picked me up early from school.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess. Sit down, Lib." I motioned for her to sit on my bed.  
  
"I've been thinking about how life is too short. I mean, you never know what could happen. I just don't want us to go our entire lives hating each other Liberty. We're family, and I think we should start acting like it."  
  
"You're right. In all honesty, I don't _hate_ you Cammy. I've just always been jealous of you. You've got everything. You're rich, beautiful, smart, funny. I always wanted to be you. I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"Lib, you act like you're not beautiful and smart and funny."  
  
"I'm not beautiful. Look at you, you're skinny, you don't have to wear glasses, you're hair is always perfect; every outfit you put on looks great on you. You're everything I'm not."  
  
"That's not true. Hon, we're family, we _all_ look good! You can get contacts and straighten you're hair, but you'll always be beautiful Lib." Liberty was so insecure about her looks, but she was really beautiful, and I loved the color of her eyes. I just had to prove to her that what I said was true.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's Friday night and we're sitting here in my room doing nothing, I have an idea." I said grabbing Lib's hand and running downstairs. After a little persuasion I got my Uncle to let me borrow his car and we were off. I stopped by Dee Dee's, a beauty supply store and I got some essentials, then we went to the mall and I picked Liberty out a couple of really cute outfits. When we got back home I rushed her up to my room and started the transformation of Liberty Van Zandt.  
  
"Cammy! It's _burning_!" Liberty yelled. I'd put relaxer in her hair and now she was complaining.  
  
"Come on you big baby." Laughing I rinsed out the chemicals in her hair. After I blow-dried, trimmed, and curled her hair I started applying a little make-up.  
  
"I don't wear make-up."  
  
"You do now." I said applying a little eyeliner and mascara to her eyes.  
  
"Now what kinda of lip gloss?" I asked myself.  
  
"That honey colored one looks nice." Liberty said.  
  
"You're right!" I went towards her with the gloss but she moved away.  
  
"I'll put it on thanks."  
  
"No! You're not allowed to look in the mirror until the makeover is complete!" I dug through the Macy's bag and pulled out the velour mini skirt and matching jacket.  
  
"Got a wifebeater?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled.  
  
"Good, good." Liberty went into my walk-in closet to change into her new outfit.  
  
"Ok, close your eyes." Excitedly I covered my eyes waiting for Liberty to come out.  
  
"Ta da!" She yelled. _I'm a fucking genius, it was official._ Liberty looked great. I took the sheet off my mirror and let her look at herself.  
  
"Oh my God! Cammy I love you!" She said giving me one of the biggest hugs I'd ever received.  
  
"No prob, I just wanted to prove to you that you really are beautiful." I grabbed my brush and put it up against my mouth as if it were a microphone.  
  
"Tell me Ms. Van Zandt, you've gotten a makeover, you've gotten your confidence back, what are you gonna do next?" I pointed the brush towards her.  
  
"I'm going to Disney World!" We collapsed on my bed laughing our asses off.  
  
"_Camille! Liberty!_ Could you keep it down! Henry is trying to—" My Aunt Felicia stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Liberty? You look like a different person! Cammy did you do this?" She asked. I nodded.  
  
"You look great baby." Aunt Fe said.  
  
"But still, keep it down, Henry's asleep in the other room." We both nodded.  
  
"Lib?" I whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" She whispered back.  
  
"You're one beautiful dork." We muffled our laughter. 


	5. Help Her

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews y'all.**

**Camille**

_"Hello? Mom? Is anyone home?" I close the door to my house. The house I haven't been in for what seems like ages. I walk into the kitchen and see Jack at the table._

_"Hey Cammy Cat." He said putting his cup of coffee down and motioning for me to sit with him._

_"Jack? Is it really you?" I asked hugging him quickly and then sitting down beside him. He nodded._

_"Temporarily." He said giving me that sad smile he always gave me when something was bothering him or when he was upset with me._

_"But I thought you—"_

_"Shh. Don't mention that Cammy. I made my last and biggest mistake that day and I thought I was doing you and your mother good. I only hurt you and practically killed your mother instead. Is she well?" He asked. It was weird, having this conversation with Jack. I'd prayed for so long he'd come back, tell me this was all a bad dream and that everything was going to go back to normal._

_"She's at Ludson." I said quietly tracing the pattern of the kitchen table with my finger._

_"The mental facility? God, what did I do? I did this to Lisa? This is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry." I nodded, really weird._

_"Jack why am I here? How did I get here? Why didn't anyone tell me you're alive?" I asked him. There goes that sad smile again._

_"Because I'm not Camille. I'm sorry honey, this is a dream."_

_"I don't feel like I'm dreaming."_

_"Well you are, but you aren't. This is the only way I could contact you honey, I left you that note for a reason." The note. **Take care of her Cammy. Help her.**_

_"Jack I'm sorry. I really tried to help mom, but she was just too much to handle. You have to understand that I—"_

_"Your mother? Cam, that note had nothing to do with your mother. I know about what's been going on in your life sweetheart. I've been around you since the day you found the second note. I was by your side when you were on that plane, when you walked up the steps of Degrassi for the first time. When you flirted with Chris while Emma got herself a soda."_

_"You saw that? I wasn't flirting, we were just...whatever." I rolled my eyes, even in death Jack knew everything, I could never keep a secret from him._

_"So who am I suppose to help then Jack? No one else needs my help."_

_"There is someone Camille. Someone you know and care about who needs and wants your help. Please help her, she's a good girl."_

_"Who? Jack I hate guessing games, why can't you just tell me?"_

_"Because you know who it is. It's time for you to go." He said getting up from the table and putting his coffee cup in the sink._

_"You're kicking out of my own house?" I asked incredulously._

_"Yep. It's almost time for the dance anyway."_

_"Dance?" I asked confused._

_"You know, Saturday night, big dance, the one you and Liberty were gonna go to and show everyone how good you two looked. Because according to you, you all look good." He said rolling his eyes. That's Jack for you._

_"Dag, you really like eavesdropping, huh?" I hugged him and walked out of the kitchen, stopping to get one last look at my step-dad._

_"Love you Cammy Cat." He said with his back turned._

_"Love you too." I said walking past the living room. I opened the front door and stepped out into the light. I turned back to the house trying to see if Jack was standing at the door. One last look, please. The bright light was sucking me in._

_"Cammy!" I heard Jack yell._

_"Cammy! Cammy! Cammy!"_

_"Jack! JACK!" I tried to go back, but the light was too powerful for me to try and fight._

_"Wait! I'm trying! Wait! WAIT!" The light pushed me back, way too power and I just gave up and everything went black._

"Cammy! Cammy, wake up!" I opened my eyes. Liberty was over me shaking me silly.

"God, I'm up, I'm up." I said pushing her off me.

"Are you ok? You were screaming so loud." God, I hope she didn't hear me.

"Who's Jack?" She asked sitting on my bed. Yep, she heard me.

"He's my step-dad." I said ringing my hands together.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it a nightmare?" I shook my head.

"He wants me to help someone. I just wish I knew who." Liberty gave me a worried look.

"Maybe we should skip the dance? You seem really out of it."

"No! No." I said firmly. We were going to this dance. I got out of bed and went to my closet to find the dress I'd bought for the Spring Fling.

"Cams, you haven't said anything about my outfit yet." I turned to check Liberty out. She had on a green dress that I'd picked out. The sleeves were sheer and looked hella cute.

"Aw, I told you it would look cute." She shrugged.

"Ima take my shower and get dressed and then we'll be off!" I wasn't going to let my dead stepfather's advice scare me.


	6. Possess her

**Camille**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Manny. She'd followed me into the bathroom when I went to reapply my lip-gloss. I noticed that she didn't have a reflection, creepy.

"Camille please don't be mad at me. You're all I have right now. I don't come across many people who can talk to spirits every day, so please talk to me."

"Do you know how crazy it is for me to be here, talking to a girl who's been dead for two years?"

"Do you know how crazy it is to be a dead for 2 years and stuck in school for the rest of my days? Huh?" Manny asked.

"Not my fault you kill yourself." I muttered opening the bathroom door and walking out.

**Manny**

"She won't help me, there's no use in begging her. I want to get out of this school, I want to rest in peace."

_"There's only one way to do that Manuella."_

"I know, I know, you've told me a billion times already. But I'm not sure how. It's impossible to finish this when she doesn't want to even talk to me right now."

_"Possess her."_

"What? That's crazy, I can't. I've never done that before."

_"Do you want to be free, Manuella?"_

"Yes, but—"

_"Then do it. Close your eyes and concentrate on jumping into her soul."_

"How will I know if I've done it right?"

_"You'll know...because you'll be in her body. Now go!"_

Concentrate. Was it really going to be that simple? All I wanted was to go home, to my real home. I wanted to live in peace again, but I couldn't. When I died, I thought it would be the end. I waited until my parents went out for dinner and I raided the medicine cabinet. I took about 10 different pills, some of my dad's, some of my mom's, some of my brother's, it was symbolic, at least, it was to me. It showed that they would be with me forever. I quickly took them all and called Emma before it was two late.

_**{Two years ago}**_

_"Simpson-Nelson residence."_

_"Emma? It's Manny."_

_"Ok...and your point is?" She's mad at me, she's never going to forgive me._

_"The point is Emma, I wanted to say good-bye. I mean, I know you like, hate me, but you've been my best friend for years, so I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll miss you."_

_"Miss me? Manny where are you going?" Maybe she did care, she seemed worried._

_"Home, I'm going home Emma. Everyone hates me and to be perfectly honest, I hate myself. I can't stay here anymore, and I'm sorry if I'm going to..."_

_"Manny? Manny, are you ok?" I shook my head. I was starting to feel dizzy._

_"Manny?!"_

_"I'm...I'm here."_

_"What did you do, God, Manny what did you do?" She's crying for me. Me. Maybe Emma didn't hate me as much as I thought. I shouldn't have done this. This was a big mistake._

_"Help." I said before hanging up the phone. I quickly called Craig because I needed to tell him something. I didn't know what, I just knew he was someone I should say good-bye to._

_"Hello?" Joey answered the phone cheerfully. He was always nice to me, no matter what. I was going to miss him._

_"Hey, it's Manny."_

_"Say no more." I guess he handed the phone to Craig because the next thing I knew Craig was on the phone._

_"Manny?"_

_"I wanted to say bye."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Craig where I'm going, I'm never coming back. I'll be out of your life soon, and you can go back to be the guy you were before all the trouble began."_

_"M—Manny, what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying I'm going to die soon and I just wanted to say..." Dizzy. Everything was blurred in a mixture of colors._

_"Manny? Manny! Manny!" I heard Craig shouting._

_"So many colors." I said dropping the phone. I could still hear Craig shouting but it didn't matter anymore. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, even though he hurt me. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for killing our baby. I would've done anything for Craig, even named our baby Maude. But no, I had to mess up. I ruined everything. I somehow made it over to the couch and laid down._

_"Manny?! Where are you??" I heard Emma yell. I was glad she was here. It would be nice to die with my best friend beside me. A blurry moving thing came towards, I was pretty sure it was Em._

_"Manny, oh my God! I called 911, they should be here soon, don't give up, please."_

_"It's almost over." I said closing my eyes, all the colors were making me nauseous._

_"No, Manny, don't die. Please. You're my oldest friend, please don't leave me. Not here, not how." She was crying, this was all my fault. I made my best friend cry because I was never coming back. We'd never have another Girls Night, or sleepover, or make up these crazy plans that would get us in trouble. I'd never get married; I'd never get to be Emma's maid of honor. I'm not going to have a prom. This was a stupid idea._

_"Manny? Can you hear me?" A males voice asked. It's not anyone I know. He must be a paramedic. I mumbled something just to let him know I could hear him._

_"Is she going to be ok?" I hear Emma ask._

_"Only time will tell. Get her up here Mike, we gotta pump her stomach."_

_"Emma! Where is she?? God, why? Manny!"_

_"Sir you have to step back we're trying to help you girlfriend she—"_

_"No! I need to see her!"_

_"Sir I doubt that she can even hear you. There's nothing we can do."_

_"Please. I need to talk to her, please." Silence. Just let him come, please._

_"Manny, baby, please talk to me." I wanted to but I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes and see him one last time. No this isn't fair._

_"I love you Manny, and I'm sorry for everything. I should've left Ashley when you told me to. I shouldn't have yelled at you for getting the abortion. Please, Manny, please." He really did love me. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too._

_**"Manuella? Sweetie, just come into the light."**_

_"**What? Can you hear me?"**_

_**"Come into the light Manuella."**_

_**"But I wanted to tell Craig good-bye."** But I walked into the light anyway._

_**"OH MY GOD!"** It's the last thing I remember saying before I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at Craig. I was alive!_

_**"I love you too."** I said to him. But he kept staring at me._

_"She's gone son, do you want me to call your parents?" Asked a paramedic. Gone?_

_**"I'm right here you idiot!"** I yelled getting up from the couch. That's where I saw it...me. I was lying on the couch, my eyes were close and my mouth was open slightly. I am gone. I watched Craig and Emma hug each other, sobbing loudly. I watched as my parents came home from dinner and watched as Emma filled them in on what happened. I saw Papi shake his head and storm out of the house. I watched as my mom fell to the ground as if someone had shot her._

_**"Why did I do it?"** I asked myself for the first of many times._

_**{End Flashback}**_

_Concentrate Manny_. I found Camille over by the punch bowl. She was alone, the perfect time to jump.

"Stop following me."

"I'm not following you. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What?" I closed my eyes and just jumped on her concentrating really hard on being her. I heard Camille scream. But that didn't stop me, I needed to do this.


	7. Can You Hear Me Now?

**A/n: I have to take a short break on this story. I'm getting a serious case of writers block. Plus school's about to start so there's tons on my mind. But thanks for the reviews I appreciate it, and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't my best but hopefully chapter 8 will be much better and I'll try to write and post it before I start school Monday. R&R always y'all!**

**-Britany**

**Manny**

"Camille? Camille, are you alright?" I opened my eyes to find a lot of people surrounding me. Camille?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said are you alright, you fell pretty hard." Emma said to me helping me up.

"It worked, you can hear me...see me!" I laughed.

"Cam, do you need to see the nurse?" Emma asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy. I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom."

"You did that 10 minutes ago."

"Right and I'm doing it again." I said walking out of the gym. This was crazy. I was alive again, mind you, I wasn't myself, but it was still nice. I noticed Craig pacing the hallways. He seemed upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked coming towards him. He gave me that innocent look that always seemed to make me want to hug him. His eyes were filled with sadness and his face was paler than usual. But he was still my Craig, the same Craig I fell in love with in the 8th grade.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked quietly.

"Uh sure. Anything." He nodded sadly and walked out into the night. Hesitantly I followed him. You never knew what Craig might do.

After I was gone Craig really changed. He didn't laugh or smile or joke around or even talk to the people he cared about. He woke up, went to school, came home did his homework and slept. He was miserable. So many nights I'd come to visit him. He would be on his bed curled up looking at the picture Emma took of us on our first date. I felt so guilty for hurting him like that.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, but it was like talking to a wall. He wasn't going to answer me. It was like he was in a trance or something. After a while he stopped walking and pointed to the cemetery. Without any explanation he started up again.

"I come here to visit Manny a lot. Usually when I'm lonely or just missing her. I just miss her so much. Especially when I come to these dances. I see all those couples and it just makes me feel awful, because the girl I love, the girl I need isn't here, she's never coming back. I have no one now." He stopped at my grave and brushed it softly. He lowered his head and covered his face. He was crying.

"Don't say that. Craig I'm here." He stopped and looked at me as though I'd slapped him in the face.

"You? Camille, what do you have to do with any of this? This is about Manny. It's always been about Manny. I just wish I could've told her how much I cared. I just wish she could've heard me." This was my chance to tell Craig how I felt about him. I didn't care if I was in Camille's body.

"Craig, I—" I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I got this funny feeling in my stomach. It was like knives stabbing me countless times. What was happening?

"Oh God!" I said grabbing my stomach, falling onto the wet freshly cut grass.

"Huh? Camille? Are you ok?" Everything was going blurry. It was just like before I died, Craig was just a worried blur shaking me to see if I was ok.

"Get the hell out of here Manny!" Camille shouted directly in my ear. Then I felt her push me, her hands wrapped around my waist. I never thought that was even possible. And then there I was, in my body again, Craig couldn't see or hear me, and Camille was laying on the grass her facial expression was a mix of anger and confusion.

**Camille**

"Camille?! Are you ok?" Craig asked shaking me. I pushed him off.

"No I'm not ok! Do you know what the hell happened to me?!"

"You're mad at me? You're the one who fell over and now you're yelling at me."

"Your girlfriend is a fucking psycho!"

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself! Do you know what Manny did to me? Huh?"

"What?"

"She possessed me! That's what! That wasn't me you were talking to earlier Craig. That was your crazy dead girlfriend taking over my body."

"That's not true! I did it for a reason!" Manny yelled.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted at her.

"What?" Craig asked confused.

"Manny, not you."

"She's here? Where are you?" Manny was standing directly in front of him.

"Right here." She answered. He quickly turned to where she was.

"Did you here that? It was like a whisper..." He heard her. Maybe if he tried hard he could see her and then she'd leave me the hell alone and go haunt her boyfriend.

"Craig are you cold?" I asked. He nodded.

"She's right in front of you." I said walking away from the two. If I was confused before about Jack's message, I understood now. He actually thought that I was going to help out Manny? I'm not a psychic, or a median, or whatever everyone thinks I am. I'm just a girl.


	8. Sage

**A/n: Again, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter because it was really messed up and I had to redo it really quick. I feel so much love here. I'll try to get one more chapter in before school starts. R&R always.**

**-Britany**

**Camille**

I just wanted to be left alone. After the Manny incident I needed to be by myself. So when Monday morning came around I hid under the covers and refused to go to school. I wasn't sure if Craig had told anyone about what happened and if I did I didn't want to be bothered by people asking questions. So I decided to stay home. Around 12 I heard the doorbell ring. _It's probably just sales people._ I thought walking downstairs to peep through the window. It rang again. Annoyed I angrily swung the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked. Standing on my porch was Sage Van Zandt. My sister who I hadn't seen in 3 years.

"Is that anyway to say hello to your big sis? Gimme a hug!" She said pulling me into a huge hug. She let go and studied me.

"What has mom been _feeding_ you?! The last time I saw you, you were 4'9 and wearing pigtails. God! And you've grown breasts! You were like a 32A last time I saw you! What are you now B cup?"

"C. Sage what are you doing here?" I asked again getting annoyed. I hated it when people compared me to how I looked during my...very awkward stage. My sister ignored the question.

"Don't think I haven't come empty handed. I have two big surprises for you. Well 3, but the 3rd is just gonna be for later on." She opened up her very large purse and started to dig through it. She was just like Mom, always carrying a large messy purse. Sage pulled out a nicely wrapped oblong box.

"Listen Sage—"

"Hush! Just open it!" She pushed the box towards me. I quickly opened it and gasped.

"My necklace!" I yelled hugging her.

"Still got mine?" I nodded grabbing her hand I took her upstairs to my room.

There's a story behind our necklaces. When Sage and I were younger we argued a lot. It was mainly Sage. She had a little trouble dealing with not being the baby anymore. Our birthdays are two days apart, so for my 5th and her 8th birthday my mom took us to the jeweler for our very special gifts.

The gifts were two silver necklaces sculpted into half of a heart. One necklace had S in the middle of it and the other had C. When we put our necklaces together it formed a heart. My mom sat us down and told us that the bond between sisters is very hard to break and that friends and boys come and go, but sisters are forever. The words really stuck to us. Whenever we would fight I'd look at my half of the heart and think about what my mom told us.

One night three years ago Sage and my mom had a really huge fight. They never told me what it was about, but it had to be something really major. One thing led to another and before I knew Sage was packing her things. She told me she was going to live with my dad. We exchanged necklaces and promised each other we'd give them back the next time we saw each other.

"Here." I said handing her the S necklace. She put hers on and then helped me with mine.

"I've missed you so much Cammy. I can't even begin to tell you what's happened to me since I left."

"You can begin by telling me where the hell you've been. You didn't give us a contact number or anything. You never called to let me know you were ok. This is the first time I've seen you in 3 years!"

"Tell me something I don't know." She said falling beside me on my bed.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be explaining why you're here?" She ignored my question once again.

"Big surprised now! Come on, it's in the car!" She said getting up and grabbing my hand. We hurried downstairs and to the door.

"Close your eyes." She whispered covered my eyes with her hands. Sage carefully guided me to her car.

"Alright. Now." I opened my eyes to see a man who seemed to be in his late forties grinning at me.

"This is my surprise? Who's this?" I asked.

"Little Camille? They grow up so fast."

"Again who is this?"

"Camille, I'm your father."

"That's bull. I don't have a father." He laughed.

"Do you think Lisa made you all by herself?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't know, she raised me all by herself so it's a possibility." I said not so jokingly.

So this was the man who'd left me and my family so long ago to get me diapers and never came back? My mother had told me so many stories about the wonderful man she fell in love with who only broke her heart years later leaving her with a 3 year old and a 3 month old to raise all by herself. I wanted to have nothing to do with this man.

"You suck at surprises." I said walking angrily into the house and up to my room. I left the front door open so Sage could get back in. My dad and sister stayed in the living room until my aunt and Liberty came home.

"Honey come downstairs for a minute." Aunt Felicia said coming into my room. I shook my head and went back under the covers.

"Camille you've been in bed all day now I've let you take off school because something was bothering you now it's time to get up." Sighing heavily I got out of bed and marched downstairs. My sister was sitting on the love seat and she seemed upset.

"Where's mom? Aunt Fe told me it would be better if you told us."

"You don't know? No one told you?" I asked sitting down. Why did I always have to be the bearer of bad news.

"You know mom's newest husband, Jack? She was seeing him when you left right? Well he committed suicide and it really shook up mom." I said quietly twisting my hands together.

"God. Where's mom? Is she ok? I thought you both were living here for a while. I never thought Jack would..."

"Yeah I know. Sage, mom's really messed up. She went crazy when Jack died. She tried killing herself a couple of times and she had to be put in Ludson."

"God, the nuthouse?" We started ramble on about how things change so much. Then Sage made arrangements over the phone to go visit her.

"I'm going out to the car to get a few things. Aunt Fe said I could stay here tonight." She left me alone with my dad.

"Sooo how old are you now? 13...14?"

"16 actually." I said grumpily.

"Really? Wow you're making me feel old kid." I nodded. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"I'm sorry honey. For not being around while you were growing up. I know that you probably think I'm a terrible man and you have every right to be. But I truly am sorry. I know that I can't make up 16 years, but I'm going to try."

"Whatever I really don't have to time for bullshit excuses. All I know is that one day you decided that you didn't want a family anymore so you just left and never came back."

"Is that what Lisa told you? That I didn't want you?"

"It's the truth isn't it?"

"You have no idea what happened between me and your mother do you? She filed for divorce, she's the one who kicked me out and told me to never come back. She accused me of having an affair that never happened. Why do you think Sage left to came live with me? She found out the truth."

"Are you calling my mother a liar?" I asked angrily. He stood up and walked over to me.

"She's a liar and only wanted me for my money in the first place. Your mother's the twisted one."

"My mom is not twisted."

"Then what the fuck is she doing in Ludson wearing a straight jacket then?"

"I hate you." I pushed him and ran back upstairs. _Some father he is._


End file.
